It's A Wicked Plan!
by ImmortalFarts
Summary: Emma has imprudently brought Marian back to only reunite her with Robin leaving a heartbroken Regina who unintentionally runs to Zelena. Both concot a plan against Emma. But things don't turn out as plan!
1. Zelena

**Summary**: Emma brought back Marian to only reunite her with Robin and Roland and leave a heartbroken, yet vengeful Regina running to her sister that fateful night unintentionally. Both concot an evil plan that'll benefit both of them. How will Emma, Henry, Hook, Ruby(yeah she's back bitches) and the Charmings react when the plan has been executed?!

"Marian... Marian!"

"Robin?"

"I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"And I you!"

The scene replayed in her head over and over again, each time as vivd as the next.

She found herself in the diner again, filled with cacophonous chatters, filled with so much joy. Robin was smiling at her as he sat on one of the booth. Henry was sitting with Snow and she remembered feeling so whole, so happy. That all ended as Emma walked in with _her._

_Marian._

_Robin's love._

Then she was back to reality, cold, angry, tired and broken. She was running and it didn't matter where to exactly, as long as she was running. It had been a long time since she had run with salty tears flowing freely down her cheeks. And that was after Daniel's death.

_Love is weakness._

She choked in between her panting and sobbing. She still ran, her legs numb and heavy from the bitter cold road she was running on. Her lungs felt burnt and lips parched. Her finger tips were frozen but she still ran cause it allowed her to not feel the emotional pain that was seizing her heart but only the physical pain she was inflicting herself upon.

_No one can truly love you._

_Look how pathetic you are! Crying over a man! You're not worth him!_

_But I loved him! I loved him!_

_Look where that has gotten you, Regina!_

_Get a hold of yourself, Regina!_

The inner battles in her head began to beat her down. She couldn't run no more, she couldn't think straight no more. She collapsed onto carpeted ground, her hands clawing the carpet. She had ran into a room. _Where am I? Doesn't matter!_

"Regina?"

She froze, stifling a sob.

She wasn't alone.

The room went dead silent. Regina scanned her surroundings and realised she was in the Sheriff's office. There was a faint light emanating from the small cell in the corner of the room. Only one person could be in there.

_Zelena._


	2. Operation Anti-CaptainSwan

**Hey I'm back! I know Chapter 1 is kinda shitty, but I promise you more juicy content is on the way! HUMOR WILL BE FOUND IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. PLEASE, I'M TRYING REALLY. Especial WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS! MUHAHAHA! ^^ Please be patient and forgive me, I'm a beginner. REVIEWS GREATLY ACCEPTED! **

**SO HERE WE GOOO!**

_Zelena._

Panic began to set in and before she knew it she was on her feet and scrambling towards the exit. She couldn't let her sister see her this way, to see her _weak._

"Regina wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She shuddered before straightening her back and wiping the tears swiftly. She turned around to find Zelena on the ground and... crying?

It was no mistake that the rivulets streaming down her rosy cheeks were tears. Regina gasped a little before slowly making her way towards her sister trapped in the cell. Zelena's shoulders were caved in and back hunched with her legs ungracefully sprawled onto the cold ground.

"Zelena..." she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe the woman who once used to terrorize her, who tried to kill her many times, who almost succeeded enacting an arduous spell to go back to the past, lay unarmed and exposed in front of her.

"Were you crying?" Zelena asked as she languidly stood up and sat on the lump mattress.

"I...was," Regina managed to sound stolid.

"Why?"

"I might ask the same of you,"

Silence ensued. It had been a few months after Zelena's defeat and since then Regina made a reminder to visit her sister frequently. They started out with awkward conversations and arguments but progressed to talk about each other's past and there'd been times where they'd smiled at each other. Of course, their meetings were all subtly done.

Regina did not want the Charmings to get the idea she was conjuring some evil plan with Zelena. She didn't want to risk it for she feared Henry would suspect her and the whole déjà vu to happen. Zelena was the last person she wanted to be with, but she was family and she knew how it was like to feel so defeated, so down and so angry.

_Emma Swan had taught her that. _

She shook the grimace away from her face when the thought of Emma entered her mind. Instead she drew her attention to Zelena who was staring at her.

"Don't you think that is a little self explanatory, _sister_?" Zelena enunciated the last two words, her lips tugging at a corner into a sneer.

"Oh, very," Regina smirked, congratulating herself for still possessing her snarky comments despite what had happened recently. Zelena rolled her eyes before looking down at her twiddling fingers.

"Then why were you?" Zelena's voice was soft but insinuated malice. During all the meetings they'd talk, Regina knew that Zelena was just like her, well without Cora of course. They both had horrible childhoods, heartbreaking moments and a very dark phase in their lives. She was not afraid to open up to Zelena, not all of it, but enough to hold a conversation.

"Emm..._ The Saviour _brought back Robin's wife from the past, and he... He didn't even bother about me being there. He just walked away from the diner with his family, walked away from me," Regina had to bit her trembling lip to stop herself from crying. Zelena gazed at her sister. She knew the feeling all too well.

_To believe that there was someone out there who knew and accepted you. To believe that your heart was safe in their hands, to believe that they would protect it with all their might. To believe that there was someone who would go through all the best and worst moments in your life, to believe someone __**loves **__you_.

And probably that was why Zelena's well guarded heart cracked a little at the sight of her sister's demise. She stood up from the bed and kneeled onto the ground. Zelena cautiously reached her hands out and gently placed it on Regina's trembling shoulder.

They both sat there for a while in silence, Zelena dubiously rubbing Regina's shoulders as the sobs continued. Then an idea hit Zelena so hard in the head that she practically flinched. _It could work..._

"That brash and completely ridiculous woman! I am truly sorry to hear this, Regina. Getting your heart broken is not an easy thing, I'm sure we both know that," she started off.

"The Saviour needs to learn her lesson, and she must be punished, Regina. If not there will be repercussions for such brusque actions let alone if the trait were to be passed down to her posterity!" Zelena spat.

"What are you insinuating?" Regina stopped her trembling and faced Zelena.

"I have a plan, Regina,"

"No...No I can't! Henry... He will be disappointed! I cannot risk it, let alone trust you!" Regina released herself from Zelena's grip. Zelena was a little hurt that her sister didn't trust her despite all the times they'd talked. Yet again she did tried to kill her and the whole town..

"No no, it is not of such gravity! Just a pinch, a little 'taste of her own medicine' as you would say it here," Zelena tried to correct herself.

Regina stayed silent for awhile, pondering whether she should listen to her. But she really wanted revenge, _force of habit_, she supposed. She had tried so hard to be good for Henry, and she had. She had turned over a new leaf and possessed light magic surprisingly. But no, the _Charmings _always had a way to ruin everything for her. Snow had caused the death of Daniel, David had been such an... idiot with his '_Always find you_' bullshit and Emma, Emma had once taken Henry away from her and now, Robin. She could lose Henry now too, if she were to get her revenge on her.

But Zelena did say it was not _'of such gravity'_ ...

"Tell me,"

Zelena smirked before leaning forward till her head was inches away from the rusty iron bars.

"If Miss Swan has brought back that dead woman from the ground back here to Robin, why not bring back another dead woman...to Hook?"

The smile on her face grew wider and wider but Regina could all but stare blankly at her sister.

"I do not follow..."

"Now who was it that Captain Eye liner was head over heels for when he sailed the seas?" Zelena's voice was almost sultry by now.

"I... Why..."

"OH FOR OZ'S SAKE REGINA! I am talking about MILAH! " Zelena groaned, clenching her fists.

Regina shook her head, unable to fathom what on Earth Zelena was trying to suggest.

"And how will this woman be of any use to me!?" Regina cringed at her sister's outburst.

"She was Hook's lover once, Regina. If we bring her back, Miss Swan would be in the same situation as you and well, it is a harmless plan," Zelena drawled.

But one thing remained unclear in her mind, and she was going to find out why.

"Are you saying that Swan and Hook...are seeing each other?"

"Recently yes, I did unfortunately happen to lay my eyes on them being rather quite affectionate. The Captain and Swan, CaptainSwan , SwanHook...ugh!" Zelena shuddered at her own thought.

The thought that Emma had finally 'hooked' up with Hook was somewhat nauseating and saddening. _Wait, why is it saddening? It is none of my business! _

"Regina?! Have I lost you?!" Zelena snapped her fingers impatiently in front of Regina's face.

"No, no you haven't. And...I do like this plan, but how will it benefit you?"

"Set me free, and I do not even need to get my magic back," Zelena clasped Regina's hands in her own. _Slowly but surely, I will get her to trust me, and when she does, I can have my magic back._

Much silence ensued and after what seemed like eternity, Regina finally spoke.

"Operation _Anti-CaptainSwan_ is a go," Regina smirked.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry it's something Henry would say. Well not to the plan but still,"

"Ooohhh, why not, Operation _Wicked!" _

"No"

"Operation _WickedEvil?"_

"No,"

"Operation..."

"DON'T even try to finish that sentence Zelena, I dare you,"

"Operation _Anti-CaptainSwan," _

"Operation _Anti-CaptainSwan,"_

**What do you think of this chapter? :O It's kinda amateur like, bear with me I'm only a beginner! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THE PLAN COMING EH? EH? EH?! EH EH EH EH! HAHA. **

**Please tell me whatcha think of this chapter AND whether I SHOULD CONTINUE?! Does it seem worth the continuation? REVIEWS AND COMMENTS GREATLY APPRECIATED PLEASE! LOVE YA GUYS! #SWANQUEEN! (I'm not against CaptainSwan, actually I think it's kinda cool and romantic with how Hook sacrifices alot and changes alot for Emma, so they're alright, but im so against OUTLAWQUEEN! It's so rushed! I just... UGH!)**


	3. Milah

Hey thanks for the reviews I shall continue a few more chapaaatataers and see how it does. So now that cha know the MILAH is gonna be back... IT'S GONNA BE ALL "OH NO YOU DIDN'T BIACH!" Ok I'm kidding. I'm lame; you're awesome, so here we go!

_How the hell was I suppose to know? Robin and Regina?! WHAT?!_

Emma frowned as she paced hastily back to her apartment, leaving Henry and her parents and the rest of the folks to continue with their dinners claiming she had '_forgotten to switch off... the toaster?!' _Hook had decided to head to the docks to '_enjoy the fresh salty breeze against his chest' _which Emma rolled her eyes to but she couldn't help chuckling at the man she loved.

_She did love him right? OF COURSE EMMA! STOP QUESTIONING YOURSELF._

She had yet again manage to screw up, this time bringing back Regina's lover's ex love and now her lover is now with his ex lover . _Oh god this is friggin confusing! _Emma slammed the apartment door shut, took a bottle of Smirnoff _(God bless her soul)_ and drank away before dozing off peacefully.

_ _HI LOL_

Days flew by whereby no one had seen Regina but nobody was worried for once. The dwarves especially, were complacent that they would be able to defeat any kind of evil force that was to bestow upon them. Emma and Henry on the other hand were rather restless and fidgety with Regina's absence. Learning what had happened, Henry had shook his head at Emma and since then both had rarely spoken to each other.

Emma was _hurt._ She deserved it, she supposed. But the sight of the evident disappointment in his eyes _wrenched her heart._ She had to find Regina to make things right. She had to fix this. She was the Saviour after all.

_YOU'RE AWESOME BAE _

"_Spin the clock into the past,_

_Bring us to the man filled with lust,_

_A time where he sailed the seas,_

_With his lover, before the beast,"_

Regina facilely casted the spell and the room illuminated purple as clouds of magic surrounded the two sisters. They were in the heart vault safely isolated from the _idiots_ of Storybrooke. Regina had placed a spell whereby a 'hologram' of Zelena was replaced in the Sheriff's cell so that she could escape.

Zelena's eyes shone with malice and her perfect, pearl white teeth glistened under the illuminated room. The breeze in the room turned into a strong wind which blew auburn curls and luscious raven locks haphazardly in the air. A blinding white light emerges in front of them, slowly taking form into a portal. The swirls grew violent with such force that Zelena had to steady herself.

They both glanced at each other, wicked smiles on their faces before they jump into the portal as one. The ear piercing sound of the swirls as they entered the portal sent adrenaline rushing through their veins as they fell deeper and deeper into what seemed to be an abyss...

...Until their feet felt the warm, craggy wooden floor underneath them. The subsequent silence that followed caused ringing in their ears but they managed to regain their composure.

"We did it Regina! We did it!" Zelena wheezed. Unable to control the excitement of having successfully travelling back into the past in one piece, she lunged forward and crushed her sister in a tight embrace.

Only when Zelena felt Regina's body tensed within her grasp did she let go. She met face to face with a rather shell shocked Regina.

"I...I apologise. Must have been the effects of the spell," Zelena nonchalantly waved her hand in dismissal and sniffled. Regina was still rather very flabbergasted at her sister's action. She never really thought that _The Wicked Witch of the West_ would be so... open? Perhaps there was another side of her locked and hidden away in Zelena she never thought she would have?

_Regina was sure willing to find out more about her sister. _

They hid and whisked their ways in between barrels on the 'Jolly Roger' they were on. The '_majestically beautiful lass' _as Hook had called it was docked in an island unfamiliar to either sisters. Regina swiftly made her way to the next barrel to hide behind but tumbled with'oof' as she bumped into Zelena.

"What are you waiting for?! Move to the next barrel!" Regina reprimanded her sister in a hushed whisper.

"There are no more barrels to hide behind Regina! Have you lost your eyesight during the journey in the portal?!"

"Well excuse me while your bushy ginger hair blocks my entire peripheral vision!"

"My hair is not bushy you twat!"

"Whhhaa...How dare you!"

"_Excuse me ladies, but I believe you have boarded the wrong ship,"_

A third feminine voice disrupted their conversation, jolting both women up on their feet. Before them was a tall, brunette with pale green eyes, like Zelena's. She had her thick hair combed neatly to her side, a large white pin clipped onto her hair. She wore a pair of bronze plated earring with an emerald stone in them.

_Milah._

"I rather think we are on the right contraption, aren't we sister?" Zelena sweetly asked, brushing off invisible linen from her coat. Regina simply nodded, cursing herself at having being found by Milah squabbling with sister.

"I do believe you are Milah?"

"Yes, I am. How is it that you know me?"

"Well Milah, let's just say if you do not follow us back into our world right now, something potent will cover the skies and bring upon darkness into your very life,"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Your son, Baelfire's life is on the line, Milah. Oh and if it does do the damage, so is Hook's,"

And that was when Zelena had reeled in Milah like bait. Regina was impressed at her sister's ability to deceive in such a manner that seemed of no suspicion. _That again, it must have been a trait run in the family. _

"What...What should I do?"

"Follow back us to Storybrooke why of course,"

Ok so um it's Regina/Zelena relationship heavy in here and I promise you SQ interaction will start in the NEXT chapter when MILAH IS IN TOWN BITCHES!

REVIEWS AND COMMENTS REALLY REALLY WELCOMED!

PS: I think I'm goanna have Zelena an OTP? Probably one of the folks back in Storybrooke mingles with Zelena and I guess, some love in the air? Yes? No? PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU got SOME IDEAS!

SHIT ABOUT TO GET CRAZY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YO!


	4. Everyone Is Dead Except Us

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! I... uh nothing much to say. But this is goanna be an interesting chapter! SQ interaction a little and HOOK'S REACTION AND MUCH MORE!**

**HERE WE GO!**

Zelena and Regina not so regally traipsed over the barrels that had travelled with them through the portal as they returned back to the vault.

"You could have opened the portal somewhere barrel free,_ sister_," Zelena grumbled to which Regina glared at her.

"So we are in the future, Storybrooke?" Milah asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yes dear. Now let's not waste any more time and _proceed _to the _next step_," Regina impatiently eyed her sister. Zelena smirked before turning to Milah.

"Where's my boy? Where is Hook?" Milah queried, suspicion written all over her contorted face.

"Baelfire is currently..._elsewhere_... Let us go find _Hook_ shall we?" Zelena leered.

"Swan, love, I _adore _how you got a _pirate_ in you but you need to show up _sober_ next time, aye?" Hook gently grabbed hold of Emma's waist and brought her to Grany's.

Ever since Zelena's defeat, the Charmings, Ruby, Henry, Emma and Hook had had '_Together Thursdays'_ whereby they'd have a family dinner together. Regina would come along to but with her disappearance...

Ever since then '_Together Thursdays' _turned to _'THROW UP THURSDAYS'_ for Emma, who habitually drank the night before and arrive the next day with a massive hangover. Henry hadn't spoken to her at all and it hurt, it hurt so badly for Emma who couldn't construct a plan to find Regina. But she knew she wouldn't give up.

"Emma! You're still alive! OH..I mean...I made _honey roasted turkey_!" Snow exclaimed before scurrying into the kitchen. Emma slumped onto the seat beside Hook and Ruby opposite Henry and David and Snow.

"So Emma and Hook, how have things been?" David feigned a smile, obviously trying to change the subject. Hook smiled and placed his hand on Emma's before talking to David about his '_unconditional love for Emma...' _& '_How lucky I am a man to fall in love with her and how lucky you are a dad to have such a brave, beautiful daughter'. _

David resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hook. He didn't really approve of someone like Hook to be with his daughter especially with what happened to Neal. But he knew _Emma_ had made this choice and he did not want to oppose it.

The room permeated with the aroma of sweet honey sauce and lemon and they tucked into their dinner. Hook's and David's voice filled the room with their _really boring adventurous stories _while Emma and Henry stayed mum, Snow furtively glancing at them. Ruby on the other hand kicked Emma lightly and asked her what was wrong. Emma simply shrugged and shook her head.

That was when Belle unceremoniously trudged into the Diner's. The violent ring of the bell and the frantic gasps cut Hook's conversation and everyone stared at Belle.

"Belle?! Belle what's wrong?!" Ruby immediately shot up and grabbed hold of her best friend's shoulder. Belle simply burst into tears and crumbled into Ruby's embrace. Ruby hugged her tightly and rubbed her back with her hand comfortingly while shooting Snow a worried glance.

"She's...She's here!" the voice was muffled but audible to Emma's ears. Emma immediately jolted up, surprising Snow who flinched and clutched her chest.

"Re...Regina is here?!" Emma's voice croaked.

This time Henry stood too, all eyes and ears.

"No! It's..."

"Come on love, spill it,"

And that was when the tiny bell hanging on the door tinkled again gently.

And that was also when Emma's eyes widened in surprise, her heart shattering yet building up again as she spotted...

Regina...with _Zelena?_

_Oh no_

"Well since our dear friend cannot be much of a help, come outside and we'll show what she has failed to announce," Regina smirked.

"Mom?"

Regina flinched, her evil facade thrown away in that instant. She didn't dare look at him.

_What have I done? _

The question drilled into her head as everyone from the Diner made their way out to find out what the hell had cause Belle to cry. The family exited the Diner with a disturbed Regina and a grinning Zelena.

And there it went for Emma; from a cold fragile heart to a burning _chipped_ one in a nanosecond. She could process it all the moment Regina entered the diner; when Regina stared into her emerald green eyes. It was like a hunter had shot his best arrow at a sleeping beast.

The emotions all came encroaching every single fibre of her body and it was confusing and terrifying and thrilling and it brought _Emma Swan _back to life. She felt light, she felt like she could breathe again until she realised everyone was staring and gasping at a brunette beside Regina and Zelena and the first name that came into her mind was...

"Milah?"

_No_

"Killian!"

_NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO_

"Milah? Milah! Milah! _Milah!"_ Hook quivered and wobbled and stumbled before heavily colliding into Milah where they fell into a _lover's embrace_. And then _a Lover's Kiss. _Milah was crying and Hook was panting and everyone else stared at Emma. _Regina _stared at Emma.

She _felt_ it.

The _sting_ caressed itself against Emma's heart before _piercing _into her deeper and deeper.

Hook's expression...

_The way his brows had furrowed, his pale blue eyes crinkled at the sides, chapped lips parted and tugged at the ends..._

_The look of hurt and uncertainty and happiness flashed across his face..._

She was replaced.

This...was uncomfortable in so many ways. It hurt more than it should have for Emma.

And she realised this very little drama had happened not too long ago...

_Regina_

Releasing a cold and shaky breath, she forced her legs to function and when they did, she stalked towards Regina and mercilessly grabbed her hand with a tight grip.

"_You did this,"_

_Oh, the déjà vu! _

Regina did not respond. She was still fighting the inner battle in her when Henry had called her. She regretted it, she made a mistake and she cannot change it. She couldn't travel back in time to undo this madness because the spell could only work once on each person. _How could she have been so blinded by revenge? How could she let all her hard work slip away? Let Henry slip away..._

"_Why is everyone crowding around here? Has anyone seen..?"_

Oh hell no, not that voice

"Rumpel?"

"."

"What on Earth is going on here? You say there is a curse that will end my boy should I not come back with you but now I _highly_ believe you've tricked me! Where is _Baelfire?! Where is my boy!?" _

_Silence._

"_Killian where is my boy?!"_

"_Milah..."_

"Dead," Emma murmured.

"My...My boy is dead?"

Emma couldn't take it; couldn't handle the situation anymore, it was too complicated. She wanted to run, wanted to run away from this madness she always had wanted to.

Ruby had her arms around a trembling bell. Snow and David were sympathetically gazing at her. Henry was peering at Regina. Rumpelstiltskin stood as still as a statue. Hook held Milah close. Regina was glancing at Emma. And Zelena was the only one with _a wicked smile. _

Everyone was too shell shocked to even realise the glowing hues of purple, white and green clouds above them. The rumbling of thunder was enough to cause everyone to look up into the skies. The clouds grew bigger and swirled and lightning strike the ground, metres away from them.

There were screams and cries but all Emma could do was stare at the looming clouds above her. The number of thunders that strike the ground increased and _it hit Snow. It hit David, Ruby and Belle, Henry, Hook and they turned into ashes and it was coming closer and closer to her until..._

"_Get us out of here_," A very frightened Regina had grabbed hold of Emma's wrist and Emma noticed Zelena had too. She knew what they meant; she knew what she had to do. There was nothing she could do about her family. She didn't want her brain to register what had happened right in front of her eyes a few seconds ago. Closing her eyes and using all of her strength left she channelled her magic and felt it surround her and in an instant she was gone from Storybrooke.

She opened her eyes to find a dishevelled Regina and Zelena panting beside her and they were on an old fashioned train, in a cabin. _Then it hit her..._

"Henry..."

"They're not officially dead if that is what you're wondering," Zelena said in a croaked voice as she unsteadily got to her feet from the floor.

"Then what the hell happened back there?!" Regina eyed her sister.

"The spell we casted,"

"What about it?!"

"We've disrupted the Laws of Time. We've ceased everyone from the Fairytale Land to exist. The lightning temporarily ceases their existence and now I suspect we are in another Dimension and unless we do not find a way to fix this we will be stuck here forever,"

"It's my fault..." Regina sunk into her knees.

"Damn right it is!" Emma yelled.

"Stop it you twats and be more productive!" Zelena groaned.

_The windowed cabin door slid open to reveal a plum old lady with short grey hair in a pink polka dot dress with a trolley full of goodies..._

"_Anything off the trolley, dears?" _

**How is it? Did I make you cringe D: I hope you like it, any suggestions? I know that everyone is kinda dead but CAN YOU GUESS WHERE THIS 3 TWATS ARE? ;D**

**REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! More SQ interaction and POSSIBLE LOVE for ZELENA! Stay tuned^^**


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts?

**So THE TWATS are going to HOGWARTS?! WUT? WAT HAPPENED TO THE REST?! DEAD?! Reviews and comments appreciated, here we go!**

_The windowed cabin door slid open to reveal a plum old lady with short grey hair in a pink polka dot dress with a trolley full of goodies..._

"_Anything off the trolley, dears?"_

All three women gawked at the mellowed lady. No one bothered to speak so the lady went to the next cabin sliding their door shut.

"Where are we?!" Regina hissed to both of the women.

"We should ask the _Saviour_ that, since you teleported us here," Zelena crossed her arms and disdainfully looked at Emma.

"How would I know, I just... _magic_ my way out of Storybrooke with no specific location to teleport to!" Emma squeaked under both the sister's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well you were thinking of something before you_ magic-ed _if not we wouldn't be here dear," Regina took a step closer to Emma.

The train rattled and vibrated under their feet moving at such a high speed that the mechanical sounds of the train filled the silence in the cabin they were in.

"I...I saw the light struck Henry. I guess I was thinking about him... About how he was _dead_ and how I never got to read him bedtime stories like those fairytales or even his favourite _Harry Potter_...ohmygod...ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Emma's eyed widened as she flailed her pale arms and exited the cabin.

"Regina, why did _the Saviour _run out of the cabin?"

"I do not know but I am going to find out,"

"_Miss Swan,_ come back this instant!" Regina berated the panicking Emma who had left the cabins to only come to a sudden halt along the narrow path to her right. Emma was standing outside another cabin that judging from mumblings was occupied. She had her mouth opened in a state of shock, her arms now helplessly by her sides.

"Emma what on earth are you gawking at?" Regina tentatively paced towards Emma until she stood beside her and followed Emma's gaze into the occupied cabin.

_Oh_

The door slid open to reveal a tall young man with a scruffy beard and thick brown curly hair and she _recognised _the face. She let out an audible gasp and felt a heavy load being hung on her heart as she realised who it was.

_Graham._

"Excuse me, you're advised to stay in your cabins at all time," Graham's husky Irish voice snapped both women out of their trance. He was there in front of them, as alive as he can ever be. From the dark blue eyes to the dark pink lips, he was there, solid and breathing and _alive._

"Yeah, you better listen to Mr. Follow-All-The-Rules before he arrests you or something," a voice from behind Graham piped up. And that voice was no stranger to both women.

A built young man with short sandy hair came to view as Graham shifted. His lips were full and red and eyes as blue as they can be and Emma felt she was about to collapse. She couldn't fathom whether the strange feeling inside of her was relief or fear as she stared at the man.

_David._

"Give him a break David! I'm sorry but you really should listen to him," a gentle voice emanated and lo and behold there stood a pixie haired woman smiling at her. _Snow._

"Regina, kill me," Emma let out a shaky breath.

In the cabin sat _three _other people who were much to Emma's dismay, _Hook, Ruby and Robin. _They all looked years younger like they did when Emma first met them. And she couldn't take anymore freaking surprises so she did what she did best; _run._

Graham shot Regina a questioning look.

"I...Yes, we will return to our cabins. Sorry for the interruption," she gave her best politician voice as she could without croaking as she looked at everyone before her eyes lay on _Robin. _Catching her eye, Robin gave a tight smile and looked out the window.

_They didn't recognise them. They were in another dimension of course. Not all of them... Where were Henry and Rumpel and Belle?_

Shaking her dizzy head, Regina returned to the cabin they were in to find a trembling Emma with Zelena standing there unsure of what to do.

"What has gotten into her?"

"They're...They're here,"

And that was enough for Zelena to comprehend before she sat on the seat opposite to Emma's. Regina sat beside Zelena with a respectable amount of gap between them as they all remained silent in that gloomy cabin.

"The train stopped," Regina supplied and Emma nodded her head. The three women mutely made their way out of the train. There were many young children and teenagers and young adults that got off the train with luggage who then proceeded to follow a path. The women followed.

"I hate to ruin the _dreary _mood but any clue where we are?" Zelena turned to Regina and Emma. Regina grimaced as she faced Emma. Emma mumbled something that was inaudible to both of them so they'd gave up on the knowledge of their location.

They entered what seemed to be a _grandiose _castle that awed both sisters but Emma remained dormant. And they were in this spacious dining hall where candles levitated, hues of red, green, yellow and blue banners festooned the walls and long wooden tables were piled with a plethora of food.

Over the months that passed by after Zelena's defeat when Regina spent a lot more time with Emma; she knew one thing that never failed to cheer up Emma. _Food. _Regina peeked at Emma to find her standing straighter with a small smile tugging her lips. The frown on her face was gone and Emma caught Regina glancing at her.

"What?"

"Food,"

"Food indeed,"

They shared a weak smile and an understanding look before looking away. They hadn't forgiven each other yet, but they always knew they would. _Emma knew that; she recalled the days where they'd argued over Henry's diet with Emma's consistent 'Just a burger won't hurt!' and Regina's 'Cholesterol free with no gluten Emma!' _. Emma chuckled silently.

They were told to sit down and when they did they followed the rest and tucked into the food that lay in front of them.Zelena could all but sneer at _Graham _who gobbled down the food like a beast while talking to his group of friends. They were all in the table filled with the young adults, the furthest table from them was filled with children and everyone was wearing weird black robes except their table.

When they asked, Graham simply snorted "Seniors don't have to change into uniforms till the first lesson," he replied.

"So you guys new here or what? We've never seen you before?" _Ruby_ asked as she wolfed down a large chunk of pudding. Hook, David and Snow were looking at them expecting a reply when all of a sudden the room quietened down.

In front of the long rows of tables occupied by the kids, a large golden coated statue of an owl stood tall with candles levitating on top it. Behind it was a horizontal table that were occupied by _six _people who were older than the rest of the people in the room.

The room went dead silent as a tall middle aged man with long dark brown hair tucked behind his ears and a royale beard stood behind the owl. He wore a beige sleeved top with a tight fitting vest and a maroon pants and Emma couldn't shake the feeling why he looked so familiar.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I hope you've made full use of your well deserved break and it is good to see you back in school..."

"_School? We're in a school? Emma where are we?"Regina hissed during the man's speech but Emma simply shushed her. _

"... And might I add we have _two lovely new teachers_ on board with us this fine year! The _Defence Against The Dark Arts_ will be taken over by _Mr. Severus Rumpleton_, and Divination will be taken over by the gorgeous, Mrs. Belle Rumpleton!"

_Rumpelstiltskin and Belle._

Everyone clapped except Regina Emma and Zelena and they all had very different reactions to the news.

Regina Mills gasped, groaned and banged her head onto the table.

Emma barked a laugh, chuckled more at Regina and clapped along.

Zelena flinched, held her chest and let out an unpleasant chuckle which comprised of snorts in between.

"I guess no matter what dimension we are in they will be together huh? RUMBELLE FOR THE WIN!" Emma cheered.

"Rumbelle indeed!" Zelena nodded fervently.

Regina scoffed and faux gagged while Zelena continued her fits of laughter.

"_And as always, I am your Headmaster, Professor Henry Swan Mills, and I welcome you all to another year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

**Holy moly kaholy what the hell is going on?! Ha-ha Henry running Hogwarts? Rumpelstiltskin is the DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER? IRONY! THEY PEEPS ARE BACK! **

**What might might might might be in the next chapter?**

**-SQ interaction**

**-Zelena and a possible love interest?**

**-FIGHTS between the TWATS**

**-And the way back home?! :O**


	6. Let's get brewing!

**HEY thanks for the reviews! I'm taking them seriously and I'm slowly building up the story. Yes Zelena WILL have a love interest and SQ still building up and for now let's see where this goes. FOLLOW THE **_**TWATS**_** ON THEIR JOURNEY!**

"_And as always, I am your Headmaster, Professor Henry Swan Mills, and I welcome you all to another year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

Everyone clapped and cheered once more before finishing off their hearty dinner; e_veryone except Emma and Regina._

"_Bless the soul of Oz_, bet we didn't see that coming," Zelena merely gasped with a smile before taking a bite into an apple.

Emma stiffened; her hands still in the clapping position while Regina gaped. Slowly, Emma turned around and scrutinized Regina's contorted expression. Hazel brown eyes bored into her emerald ones and they both knew instantly, who that Professor Henry was to _them._

"Regina, we have to ask for help. We have to ask...Professor Henry for help," Emma murmured. Regina nodded her head fervently. _Both women also knew that they just wanted to see him alive, not old, but alive._

"No, he _must not know_ of this chaos. For all we know it might _worsen_ the situation!" Zelena glared at both the women. Emma cringed as she pondered over what Zelena said.

"Hogwarts...Henry has told me about it before. It is a school, am I right? Is there a library whereby we can go seek answers for?" Regina looked at Emma, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah there is one but there are shit load of staircases and paintings with passwords and passageways and I do not know where it is," Emma shook her head, seeing the hope in Regina's eyes fade away.

"Then we will have to get help from our fellow friends," Zelena then cocked her head towards where Hook, Robin, Ruby, Snow, David and Charming were chatting away. Emma and Regina audibly gulped at the sight of _their "true" love_ before reluctantly nodding their heads.

"Ugh don't worry, if they try to _make a move_ on you, _Wicked Mama _is here to fend them off _darlings_," Zelena winked before proceeding to the standing group of 6. Both women frowned and shared a perplexed look.

"I swear Emma, there is another side to her that _is wickedly fun,_" Regina shook her head and followed her sister followed by Emma.

"The library isn't open at night! Plus we are to go to our rooms now," Ruby said it as if it was _totally obvious_. The rest of the gang stared at the three women as if they were _aliens_ from outer space.

"Um yeah about that..." Emma fidgeted.

"You three aren't from here," Hook spoke up; his head was cocked to one side as his blue eyes narrowed at Emma's and Emma's only.

"No, we are not and it is critical that we find the library now," Regina sighed.

"Well won't hurt helping them would it?" Robin smiled at Regina._ Stay calm, stay indifferent. _Regina gave a tight smile back.

"I mean they could be like..._Evil _or something," Snow squeaked.

"Don't forget _wicked,_" Zelena grinned at Snow.

"Zelena now's not the time for your whole _wicked_ thing. Can you just bring us to the library? We just need to find something and we will leave for good," Emma promised.

After a few glances being thrown at one another, Graham nodded his head and the group subtly made their way to the library. Once there, the 6 members bid them farewell and began to left, except for Hook and Robin.

"Hey you, pretty blonde,"

"It's Emma,"

"Have... Have we met before?"

Hook had grabbed Emma by the wrist. Emma thought about _the kiss _he had with _Milah_ and her face hardened. She snatched her hand out of his grip and said "no," before walking away.

The same happened to Regina.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, have we met?"

"No...Not at all,"

"Right, my apologies. You best be on your way now," Robin nodded and both him and Hook left.

The three women were in the large, cold and dark library now. They felt goose bumps and even Zelena had to admit that this place was _terrifying._ They discussed a few things before splitting up to different sections of the library to find anything on '_Time Travelling: For Dummies Only Edition"._

A few hours had passed by and their efforts were fruitless. Despite the exhaustion they continued to comb the whole library. Regina was already on her third shelf weary and grumpy when she heard a book drop behind her. She practically jumped, spun around and lit a fireball in her hand. _Probably just exhaustion Regina..._

She turned back around and traced her fingers along the numerous dusty books stacked neatly on the shelf. And her mind drifted away to those days when she was a young girl who sneaked into her father's personal library and read so many books. She remembered how reading was a way she escaped reality and her mother. She remembered riding Rocinante, her horse too and she remembered Henry and she thought of...

"_ACHOO!"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Regina let out a horrifying shriek as she swivelled around with a clenched fist and punched whatever was so close behind her. However she felt her fist being gripped and she was about to scream again when she realised it was _Emma._

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" _Regina hissed as she jabbed her finger at Emma's sternum.

"I'm...I'm sorry I wanted to call you but it was dusty and I couldn't help..."

"_What is happening?! Is anyone hurt?!" _A frantic Zelena came dashing towards them. After explaining what happened Zelena raged with expletives before going back to her shelf. Regina and Emma stayed silent beside each other, watching a very pissed red headed woman walk away.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean..."

"_What_ do you want Emma?!" Regina's word were sharp enough to stab Emma.

"I want to apologise,"

"There are so many things you've to apologise for so pray tell while I listen obediently to your melodic voice, Swan,"

"I want to sat I'm sorry for bringing back Marian. I didn't know you and Robin were together and I'm sorry I ruined what could have been a happy ending. I am sorry Marian was all '_Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me'_ and took away Robin and Roland. I was a fool and I'm sorry for being like my mother. I'm sorry that I teleported us here. I'm sorry you had to see Henry die and then age and I'm sorry for everything,"

Emma could have rambled on all at once but she noticed Regina's shoulders caving in and trembling. _Oh no she was crying. _Emma tentatively took a few steps forward till their knees touch and she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina.

"I'm sorry I made you apologise. I'm sorry I brought Milah back, I'm sorry for disappearing and I'm sorry for being a _horrible mother_ to our son," Regina mumbled against Emma's shoulders.

"Hey, hey look at me. You are not a horrible mother. Over protective and strict, yes, but not horrible. If not for you Henry wouldn't have been the boy we know now. He's a good kid Regina, all thanks to you. Do you remember the day where we argued and you said you soothed every fever every nightmare, changed his diapers and all? I owe it all to you Regina, and you are possibly the _best_ mother to have taken care of our son despite some flaws. I mean everyone has flaws right?"

Emma brought her nimble fingers to tilt Regina's chin up to face her. _They'd never been so intimate before, never been so exposed. Regina hated it. She felt so naked, so raw and weak but she felt safe, she felt a burden lifted from her shoulders. _And they stood there, mother and mother, Regina and Emma, _Madame Mayor and Miss Swan..._

"I found a book that would suffice..." Zelena halted as she spotted Emma and Regina in a somewhat embrace.

"I'm sorry I feel like I have interrupted an intimate moment but brighter news, I've found a way to reverse the spell Regina casted. In which we find these ingredients, make the potion, cast the spell and it will as if none of this ever happened. We wouldn't even remember it, in fact," Zelena explained, hugging the book to her chest. Regina and Emma untangled themselves from their awkward embrace and nodded.

"_Well then, let's get brewing,"_

**SO! **

**If you wanna have a rough idea how Proff Henry looks like, probably like this:**

** . /search?um=1&biw=1600&bih=805&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=shia+labeouf&oq=shia+&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.30364.31157.0.32..519.1j4.5. _qsrb...0...1.1. ..1.4. 0#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=A_e_SqzufihveM%253A%3Bj7JGoqlJL-1OtM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2014%252F02% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2014%252F02%252F09%252Fshia-labeouf-abruptly-exits-press-conference-is-he-next-celebrity-victim%3B1000%3B658**

**or**

** . /search?q=christian+bale&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=h257U7ifJc63uASu5oCgCA&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1600&bih=805#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=MHPlkHasWjz4cM%253A%3BYfyKYKmKHSlePM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F2013%252F01% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2013%252F01%252F02%252Fmovie-nation-interview-christian-bale%252F%3B688%3B1000**

**But if you think someone else matches the description better then tell me who! What to expect next chapter:**

**Zelena's love interest/nemesis (you decide)**

**SQ tunes down a little**

**WickedSwan intensifies for all the wrong reasons**

**A way out of the spell **

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE SOOO FETCH! (mean girl reference) **

**I MIGHT have to take a 2 day break from writing cause my finals are near and I've to visit my dad. He fractures his hand and stuff. So I wont be updating daily but I swear to the gods that once finals are over (November) I'll be uploading shit like a madwoman. **

**I am liking where the story is going so i shall continue it **


	7. Stop Kissing My Sister?

**REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BEEN KINDA BUSY BEING LAZY. BUTTTT HERE WE GO. **

"We don't need _her help_, Emma. I am after all a potion _savant_," Regina scowled. Emma and Zelena rolled their eyes at Regina before facing Ruby.

"So you're like _the top student_ in Potions class right? Do you think you can help us brew one?" Emma asked with her arms folded. Zelena was standing beside her looking at Ruby expectantly.

After casting spells with repercussions neither Emma nor Zelena trusted their magic and they sure as hell did not trust Regina's. Hence they decided to seek help from the gang of 6 who all agreed that Ruby was _the God Of Potions_. Ruby had brought them to the potion class after school the next day.

"Yeah totes! But what is in it to me?" Ruby placed her arms on her slender waist and huffed.

"You would leave this room knowing you have saved the lives of hundreds in a town?"

"Ha-ha very funny Zelena. I need some..._benefits_," Ruby finished off with a wink and a wolfish grin.

_Oh shit_

Emma knew that look too well. Back when she was just _Sheriff Emma Swan _and not _The Savior,_ she and Ruby were close friends. And whenever Ruby was talking about either Gus or a cute boy she'd seen she would have that...that look on her face. Her eyes would darken and her lips would turn into a smirk.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Emma asked nervously.

"_Sexy coat _Ms. Hard-headed is wearing," Ruby pointed at Regina whose lips parted in surprise. Emma tried to contain her smirk as she faced a confused and cringing mayor.

"_Over my dead body!"_ Regina spat in disgust.

"Well, it was nice knowing you peeps," Ruby sighed and started walking towards the door.

"_Regina, it's just a damn coat!"_

"_Come on sister, it doesn't even look good on you!"_

Regina gasped in horror and glared at Zelena. She clenched her jaws, alternatively glancing between the duo and Ruby. After much decision, Regina let out a frustrated "_FINE," _to which Ruby smirked and walked back towards them.

"So you want to brew a _**Pannkaka**_potion huh. Alright I'll need _2 Fluxweed_, a handful of _Bezoar_, spoonful of _Dragonblood, 1 stalk of Dittany _and a strand of Emma's hair._ NOW A.S.A.P MOVE IT MOVE IT!" _Ruby clapped her hands and shooed them in dismissal.

Emma and Zelena scrambled towards the cupboard and started rifling through the plethora of jars and containers filled with coloured liquid before coming to a halt and looking at each other. They smiled sheepishly at each other before turning back to Ruby.

"Um, Ruby, what do they look like?"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Just come back here. I've to do everything myself don't I?" Ruby huffed in frustration. She dug out her wand and with a swift flick aimed at the cupboard, bottles and containers came floating out of it and landed on the table Ruby was at.

"We shall make 2 first for Emma and Zelena and see if it works, then I shall make one for Regina too," Ruby explained to the trio.

Ruby began working on the potion dexterously, pouring liquids and leaves and weird toroidal solids into the cauldron that was being heated gently. Emma and Zelena stared in awe, mouths gaping and oblivious to what Regina was doing. That was until Emma peeked a glance at her.

"Whoa, Regina. Regina look at me. Ok, now tell me what the _flippingly flappy fish _are you doing?"

"I'm making the potion on my own, _Swan_. I am higly capable of such a _simple_ spell that just requires plopping items into a liquid," Regina flipped her hair before returning to make her potion.

"Forget her, she is just as _stubborn as that Chloe Kardashian_," Zelena whispered into Emma's ears.

"Whooaaaaaa, wait a minute. How do you know who the _flippidy flap is Chloe Kardashian!?_" Emma squeaked at Zelena. Both Ruby and Regina glared at the other two women and shushed them before returning to their potions.

"_The small magic mirror in the jail room showed me so," _Zelena quickly whispered. Emma frowned before realising Zelena was referring to the old television set in the cell.

The atmosphere was tensed between Ruby and Regina. Both stole quick glances at each other as they fleetly went about their potions. The potion began to bubble and pop and hiss and as time passed by Ruby's face grew more anxious as she bit her lip and furtively glanced at Regina who was almost done with the potion.

"Hey, while they go all _Sassy Ursula _on each other, let's play a game. Have you heard of Scissors Paper Stone Slap edition? Ok so basically, scissors beats paper, rock beats scissors, paper beats rock and the person who loses gets a slap. Easy right?" Emma sat astride the bench facing Zelena.

"Well, anything to pass the time then," Zelena nodded her head. Emma spent exactly 20 minutes teaching Zelena the craft of the game and finally they started the game. And boy, did Emma regret teaching her the game.

E: SCISSORS

Z: ROCK

Zelena gave Emma a tight slap on her face causing her to fall off the bench. Emma got up, bewildered, before rubbing the visible red hand print on her left cheek.

"OWUH! _Not that hard_! It's suppose to be a _light, fun slap_!" Emma groaned before slumping back into the bench. Zelena on the other hand was trying to stifle her laughter before they resumed the game.

E: SCISSORS

Z: PAPER

Vengeful, Emma slapped Zelena squarely on the right cheek. Tresses of auburn lock flinged violently backwards. Emma barked and clapped her hands in satisfaction.

"Alright then, if you want to play dirty, I'm all in!" Zelena hissed.

"Bring it on, ZeZe," Emma smirked.

They posed a predatory stance, ready to pounce on each other, nature's very raw survival instinct boiling in their blood. It was no longer a game, it was a showdown. A _battle_ between two magical beautiful creatures. It was like watching Animal Planet; the battle between the _Lioness_ and the _Wolf._

"Not so fast, _imbeciles._ We are done with the potions," Regina pulled both women's ears towards the table where the two cauldron lay. Emma and Zelen winced but obediently stood opposite Ruby and stared at the freshly brewed potions.

"Alright, now we collect a bottle of the potion and let it cool down. Emma you can take the risk and try _Regina's_ version of the potion while Zelena can take _mine_," Ruby glared at Regina.

Emma and Zelena obliged by taking the glass vials and filling them up with their respective owner's potion. Zelena smiled and poked her tongue out at Emma, and Emma scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, you're in safe hands I promise you," Regina assured Emma not so comfortingly. Emma and Zelena placed the vials on _'Cooler Machine'_ (Ruby called it that) which held other coloured vials as well.

They spent 10 minutes sitting down in comfortable silence without wanting to break the peace that filled the room.

"Alright, Regina you can bring the vials back from the machine," Ruby instructed.

Regina nodded and made her way to the machine and scanned the bulky wooden box for their vials. She had found them and had began to pick them up when an adult _cicada _flew and collided right into her temple. Regina gasped before swatting away the annoying buzzing fly away. She realised that she had dropped a few vials during the _violent_ attack and groaned.

_It was red in colour, so just find the red vial, Regina!_ She chided herself before hastily picking up the first 2 red vials she spotted that had dropped off the machine. She quickly straighten her posture before returning to the trio.

"Alright, now Emma pluck a strand of your hair and give it to Regina to put it in the vial and Zelena you do the same and give it to me,"

"Alright, now Regina, we shake the bottle, that's about it, and now we give them to drink it,"

Ruby handed her potion to Zelena and Regina to Emma.

"I trust you, Regina," Emma smiled and took the the vial with her nimble fingers.

"Cheers," Emma and Zelena clinked their vials before they downed liquid. They then glanced at each other. Emma could feel the magic beginning to work and so did Zelena.

"I feel...happy. Is that normal?" Zelena asked Ruby. Ruby fished out a pocket sized book and began browsing through the pages, her lips pressed and brows furrowed.

"Mmmm...No. You are actually suppose to feel a little tipsy and depressed. Emma how do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"Like...Like I'm...on cloud nine," Emma gave Ruby a dreamy smile and Zelena giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

"WHOA WHAT?! No... No that can't be unless... _REGINA DID YOU GIVE THEM THE RIGHT POTIONS?"_ Ruby was practically fuming, her chest heaving.

"Highly offended, Miss Lucas! I am positive that I took the right..._Oh_..._OH. _Well it seems I might have made an _honest mistake_," Regina mumbled as she walked back towards the machine and thoroughly scanned the vials.

"_O' Salazar Godrick Huffle Muffle Claw are you serious!?"_ Ruby seethed at Regina. Ruby tapped her chin, deep in thought before she stared wide eyed at Regina.

"There are only _2 types_ of potions tht are red in colour," Ruby drawled.

"There's the_ Pannkaka potion..._ And there's the..."

But before Ruby could finish her sentence, Zelena had lunged herself at her and captured her crimson lips into a passionate kiss, before pulling back and grinning giddily at Ruby.

"..._Love Potion..." _Ruby breathed.

And that was when Regina's heart sped to a hundred miles per hour. No, it wasn't the fact that Zelena had kissed Ruby, but it was the fact that she had gave the exact same potion to Emma. And if Zelena were to have act like that, under a _love_ potion, it meant Emma...

"Hi,"

Regina swiveled around and literally flinched at the close proximity between her and Emma. She dared not speak a word as she stared into those pine green eyes. A million sparks came crashing into her brain for her to back away from the _infatuated swan_ but she couldn't. And she did not, well she did a little, expect what happened next.

Emma closed the remaining space between them, cupping Regina's cheeks and tenderly pressing pink lips into lucious, plump red ones. And all of Regina's body system went short circuited.

It wasn't long before Emma pulled away and gave Regina a big, goofy smile.

Regina gaining some of her senses back, began speaking to Ruby.

"Ruby Lucas, how do we fix this mess,"

"_Ruby Lucas_, I am waiting for a reply,"

"_Ruby Lucas would you_... _STOP KISSING MY SISTER!_"

**Hey, so how do you feel about this chapter? REVIEWS^^ **

**PS. PANNKAKA IS PANCAKES IN SWEDISH. BUT OH WHY NOT.**

**PANNKAKA SPELL: Used to protect the drinker from getting warped or messed up or loose their memory should they travel back into the past or future. Spell is necessary (Stated in the book Zelena found in the previous chapter)**

**Next chapter will be on Friday/Saturday! Promise! **

**Next chapter:**

**-More WICKEDWOLF (but doesn't mean it will be throughout the story)**

**- More SWANQUEEN**

**-ANNNNDD TROUBLE IN PARADISE... WITH ****? ** (SHH, it's a secret)


End file.
